


Zombies and Cookies and Bears, Oh My!

by snipeskat17



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, F/F, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeskat17/pseuds/snipeskat17
Summary: Laura Hollis meets a stranger by the name of Carmilla on the road out of Arizona. Can they trust each other enough to get out alive? And what was it about that girl?Carm and Laura are stuck in a zombie apocalypse. They have little trust with one another, yet alone anybody else. Will these strangers make it? Or will they parish?





	1. Bogies

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! This just popped into my head and I thought I might give it a whirl. Please let me know what you think, and if you want me to continue. I always dream about zombies, so why not write about them. I have never written any horror or Apocalypse like stories, so if you have any ideas or improvements; let me know :) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Any characters are not my own and this is just written for fun :)

LAURA

“Hi, my name is Laura Hollis, and if you are reading this; I hope humanity survived. I'm eighteen years old and this is the end of the world. I didn't know any of this stuff could be real. I mean who really believes in zombies? I'm getting ahead of myself, let's start from the beginning.”

  
  


Laura crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it into the corner of her room. How was she supposed to put into words what she had been through? A couple years in community college english and journalism classes had not prepared her for this total disaster. She quietly sighed and opened a can of peaches, chewing slowly as she let her thoughts ruminate. Had it truly only been three weeks since she was cramming for a test on Emily Dickinson? What a disaster. The only reason she made it this far, was because her dad was a paranoid man who seemed to have foreseen the end of the world. She stared sadly at the empty can in her hands before looking over to her father. He was huddled up in the corner facing the only door into the room, and the only window facing outside. He wearily went through his backpack, counting how many cans of bear spray he had left; as well as how many weapons and cans of food he had. Dad must have seen Laura staring because he flashed her a weary smile. Laura could barely smile back as she thought of home. 

Prescott, Arizona was a small town, with a very western feel to it. Downtown had old Saloons and Shops lined up into a square with the Courthouse in the middle. Her favorite street to walk around and people watch, was Mt. Vernon; a street lined with gorgeous Victorian mansions. It was almost a sleepy town, a lot of older people lived there. It was home up until a few weeks ago. Laura went to Prescott High school and did a dual enrollment program with Yavapai College. She was actually at YC when that disease started to break out. She was investigating it long before that. 

Two months ago, in Phoenix, Arizona a man attacked another man and bit his face off. Police had suspicions that the attacker was on bath salts, but that was ruled out by the doctors with a simple blood test. After reading about that, Laura knew she wanted to write about it in her next journalism project. She called nurses who cared for the man, and even stalked the family of both men involved in the incident of social media. She  _ would  _ get to the bottom of this. A couple days later, the same man who was attacked, tried to take a bite out of his nurse. There was even talk of the CDC getting called in. The news providers deemed it a “fluke”, while the families asked for privacy. Laura wasn’t so sure about that; so she dug a little deeper. 

Random attacks were popping up all around the country; and from what she could tell; ground zero was San Diego, California. All of the original attackers traveled there within the week before their own attacks. Something was fishy, and boy did Laura wish she was wrong. More and more people were attacked, and soon attacked others, until there was a true outbreak on their hands. Laura wrote paper after paper on this topic in class, and even started doing videos about it: that is, until the internet went out. It wasn’t long after the cross country attacks, that they moved closer to home. It really was scary how traveling being so easy, also makes spreading a disease so easy. Soon military, police, and border patrol were marching the streets and arresting anyone who seemed the least bit violent. 

Papa Hollis being a police officer himself, finally lost his resolve after a woman who was attacking someone charged him and took fifteen bullets in the chest and still kept going. His partner finally shot her in the head right before she jumped on him. Dad told Laura to pack some clothes, as much food and water as she could, as well as any weapon they had. They hit the road that same night. At first, it was smooth sailing; until more freak attacks started happening, and other people started to have the same idea. The I-10 was jam packed with bumper to bumper traffic, and it was getting more and more dangerous on the road. All stations on the radio were sounding an alert warning people to stay indoors and call the police immediately if they were assaulted; it even warned people to lock anybody bitten in a room and not to let them out. 

Laura was terrified they wouldn’t make it out of Phoenix, until her dad found a backroad that could get them away from the majority of people. Unfortunately, there were crazy people there too. They had their first run in on a dirt road by a stretch of farmland. A man stood in the middle of the road and dad pulled over to see if he needed help. The man looked normal enough from a distance, until he started running at us. He let out the creepiest growl as his feet pounded against the packed dirt. As he got closer, Laura noticed his eyes were bloodshot, and hit iris’ were milky like a dead person’s. Papa Hollis drove away without a moment’s hesitation. We didn’t stop for “people” anymore, who knew what they really were. We tried to drive as far as we could before finding a place to hole up. Luckily dad had the mindset to find the best places to rest. We even worked out a routine for checking houses. It was almost like dad was born for this world. 

He ranted a lot about the apocalypse, and how those people weren’t even alive. It felt so ridiculous to call them zombies, so we decided to call them bogies instead. Laura killed her first bogie within their first week on the road. It was a teenage boy with light blonde hair and what Laura guessed would have been green eyes. They were sweeping separate sides of the house when he jumped out a Laura. She screamed and grappled with him until she could kick him back far enough to shoot him. She winced as the sound ripped through the air and his blood misted against the wall. Her dad came running to make sure she was alright. After that they looted the place and left, taking no chances staying there in case other bogies heard. Laura tried to occupy her time in the passenger seat writing various things for the possible humans of the future, but it was becoming more difficult by the day. As they went, Laura’s dad taught her everything he knew to survive. She was now an expert at siphoning gas, hotwiring cars, picking locks, and stealth killing bogies. They stayed in shape on the road, and Laura noticed that the longer bogies are in that state, the slower they become. Her hopeful writing, became informational writing; almost zombie apocalypse 101. 

That is what led Laura to stare at her can of peaches. How can she write about survival, but not about hope? Isn’t there hope? Is there anyone still out there? Laura sighed and snuggled close to the wall. It was best she got some sleep before they headed on the road again, dad took first shift on watch anyway. 

“Laura,” papa Hollis whispered, “Laura, wake up, we have to get moving  _ now _ .” The urgency in his tone had Laura sitting up faster than she thought possible. Immediately, she reached for the rebar next to her; there were bogies close by. Dad signaled to Laura that they were going to sneak out the window and run to the truck. Papa went first, then Laura, and they booked it for their vehicle. She only saw one a half a block off, then she noticed three more right by the truck. She knew what to do. These three were slower, so they have been like this for a bit; the one a bit further away was fresh though, and it was full on sprinting. Dad threw the keys and started yelling at them, drawing them away. Laura leaped in the truck and started the engine with shaking hands. They had done this a few times before, so she knew what to expect. Her dad ran them in zig zags away from the truck until he heard it start; then he doubled back shooting at them while Laura got the truck in gear. He would hop in and off they would go. Except, that didn’t happen. The sprinter caught up to dad and tackled him to the ground growling deeply and it tried to find anywhere to bite him. 

Laura screamed, the other three turned to her; following the sound. Her father didn’t tell her what the plan was if he got caught? What was she supposed to do now? She took a deep breath and decided...


	2. I'm William and This is Carmilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura finds out who the mystery saviors are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like this. If you read any of my other fics; I like to character build so I usually start out slower with my fics. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading <3

**(Laura)**

_ She took a deep breath and decided…  _ Right before Laura jumped to action, two figures jumped out of nowhere and pulled the bogie off of her father. A boy with inky black locks held down the flailing bogie, and a girl with matching hair rammed a crowbar through its face. Dad got to his feet just in time to throw a good thwack at one of the three slower ones and yell something. Laura’s panic faded and she threw the truck in gear, gunning for two of the three bogies. The truck jumped as one bogie slid underneath it, and the other flew up the hood and rammed into the windshield causing splinters of glass to spiderweb through the windshield. Laura breathed deeply before screaming; “Get in the goddamn car before they get back up!” 

Laura saw her dad yell something at the other two people, before all three of them hopped into the truck. The mysterious girl glowering at the boy before doing so. Laura punched it before all the car doors closed, peeling out of the driveway. In the rearview mirror two bogies stood up and staggered towards the truck. Laura let out a sigh of relief as she kept driving.  _ Worst road trip, ever.  _

(000)

After hours of driving with her father and the two strangers, in complete and utter silence; Laura finally broke. “So I’m Laura and this is my dad; Sherman. What is your name?” 

The girl huffed annoyed, and the boy gave her a chastising look and answered; “I am William, but everyone calls me Will. This glowering mess is my little sister Carmilla.” He smiled wearily at Laura through the mirror. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you two kids out here.” Sherman said in a gruff voice. “I appreciate you two saving my bacon like that. Where are you headed?” 

Carmilla continued to sit in silence, while Will looked like he was considering whether or not to tell us anything. Finally, he sighed and answered; “We don’t really know. Just out of the city I guess.” 

Sherman nodded. “Well if you want, you could come with us; we’re headed towards Canada.” 

Carmilla finally piped up; “Thanks but we’re good.” 

“Kitty! We don’t have a plan, and maybe there is strength in numbers.” Will whispered. 

“Could we pull over when you get a chance? My brother and I need to speak in private.” Carmilla angled the request at Laura. She couldn’t help but shiver as that silky voice. With a curt nod from Laura’s father, she pulled off to the side of the road. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the siblings argue. The girl looked really frustrated. Laura turned to her father. “Dad can we really trust them? They are strangers, aren’t you worried they are going to rob us in our sleep or something?” 

“We have no way of knowing, but they saved my life when they didn’t have to. They’re just kids, maybe we could help them.” Her dad scratched his head; frustrated. “I will, of course, keep an eye on them until I know whether or not they can be trusted.” 

“I’m just scared, dad. We don’t know these people.” 

“Me too, sweetheart. Me too.” Sherman sighed. 

(000)

**Carmilla**

“Kitty, you know where are just sitting ducks out here on our own.” William ran a hand through his hair angrily. “They have a car, and food, and weapons and we can help each other out! We don’t even have to stay with them the whole time!” 

“Will, they are strangers! How could you even be considering this?” Carmilla stared him down fiercely. 

“I am thinking of you, Kitty. I don’t think we can make it very far on our own. We need help. I will not let you die like mom did; I won’t!” William cried out in frustration. “Just give it a bit of time and then we can leave.” 

“Fine, William.” Carmilla sighed. They stepped back into the truck. Carmilla listened as her brother agreed to the offer. That Laura girl switched places with her father, and Carmilla got a better look at her. She could mostly only see her honey brown hair, dirt making it dull. She looked rather pretty, even covered in dirt. If it was a different time; maybe even Carmilla’s type. But the apocalypse killed her dating life the second her girlfriend; Elle; was eaten alive in front of her. She swore there would be nobody else after Elle. And she would stay true to her word. She would stay with these people for now, but she wouldn’t be happy about it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura go shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is all new to me so I'm taking it kind of slow. A little bit of character development in this chapter. Please hit me up with any ideas you might think would be cool! I always love suggestions. Thanks for reading! :)

(Laura)

"What are you always writing about?" Carmilla growled quietly from the other side of the room. "Do you have a fan club that we don't know about?" 

Laura just rolled her eyes. This girl sure knew how to get on her nerves. "I just like to write. It's none of your business." Papa Hollis and Will were asleep, leaning up against the wall. Laura was supposed to keep watch, but Carmill wasn't the trusting type, and stayed up as well. 

"Ah, the sad poetry type." Carmilla scoffed. "Roses are red, violets are blue, everyone is dead, and soon; so are you."

Laura wasn't going to engage, but that girl just grated on her nerves. "Wow, a true Shakespeare. Please do share with the class. Any other enlightening thoughts?"

Carmill smirked at her. "Didn't know you had any sass in you, Cutie." 

Though it was redundant. Laura rolled her eyes again. Ignoring the other girl, she continued scratching words in her notebook.

"Aw, all out of quippy remarks? Looks like it was just a one time deal." The dark haired girl leaned her head back against the wall. 

"Look, it's not your business. And if you keep talking,  _ they  _ might hear you. I don't know about your brother, but my dad needs whatever sleep he can get." They both sat quietly until it was time to switch shifts. Carmilla woke up her brother and Laura finally put her book away to get some rest. Carmilla seemed to follow suit shortly after.

(000)

(Carmilla)

Carmilla had to admit, that little quip from miss Sunshine herself, was a somewhat pleasant surprise. She wouldn't have guessed the shorter girl had it in her. That would make this time she was forced to spend with these people at least a little more bearable; especially since they were all constantly in close quarters. 

Though she wouldn't voice it aloud, it was nice to have a couple extra hands. There was even a rhythm developing here: every morning they would loot the surrounding buildings and cover a lot more ground much faster than just her and her brother. Even fighting off what Laura called "bogies" was a tad bit easier. 

As days turned into weeks, Laura and Carmilla especially were building somewhat of a rapport. Carmilla found it quite enjoyable to get underneath Laura's skin, she was even starting to consider having a real conversation with the girl. 

"Is it me, or is the heat making these bogies smell even more repulsive than usual?" Laura groaned as she pulled her fire axe out of a bogie's head. 

Carmilla scoffed; "Well isn't it the true wit of our very own Lauronica Mars." The dark haired girl smirked. Laura scrunched up her nose at the other girl. "That bunched up little face you make when you're angry is hilarious, Buttercup."

Laura groaned as she leaned down to search the deceased bogie's pockets for weapons or ammo. They both shivered uncomfortably as a thick black goo came off the body along with Laura's hands. 

"Okay that is  _ disgusting _ ." Carmilla conceited. 

(000)

(Laura)

Carmilla and Laura walked through the abandoned grocery store with light steps. Carmilla wielding her trusty crowbar, and Laura holding her trusty machete. They walked side by side; only stopping to carefully check each aisle before continuing. Once the entire building was clear, they began raiding it. All of the produce was spoiled; and most of it was already looted; but there was a few things left over. 

"I cant believe people chose alcohol over water." Laura scoffed. 

"It's the end of the world; you don't think anyone wanted to have a little fun?" Carmilla jested.

"If they are trying to get themselves killed!" The other girl whisper-yelled. Though they shoved those sliding doors closed, they didn't want a bogie to hear them and get them trapped inside. Carmilla just smirked at Laura's remark, then they worked in silence. Once their shopping carts were full, they set them by the doors as they worked to pry those things open. After checking to see that the coast was clear, they slowly wheeled them a street over to Papa Hollis' parked SUV. 

"Do you think we should consider either getting a bigger car, or a second one altogether?" Laura whispered. They could barely fit all of their supplies with enough room for all four passengers. 

Before Carmilla could answer; a clicking sound on the walkie talkie on her belt sounded off. All four of them had a radio to communicate with one another. One click for head back, two for bogie's, and three for other survivors. Though they lucked out meeting each other; they had met other people who would kill to have what they had. Carmilla and Laura hurriedly shoved the rest of the stuff in the car. They looked around anxiously, searching for William and Sherman. Two clicks sounded off followed by the far-off sound of footsteps slapping the pavement. From what Laura could tell, they had runners. Carmilla jumped in and started the SUV, while Laursla pulled a handgun out of her holster. She had years of gun training thanks to her paranoid father. 

Aiming the sight in the direction of the footsteps, Laura waited patiently. Suddenly, a two heads popped out from around the corner; three others not far behind. Laura let out a calm breath as she squeezed the trigger three times. Every one of her targets dropped to the ground. Three for three.

William and Sherman gave her a grateful look as they slid into the backseat. Laura smiled grimly and hopped in the passenger side. Carmilla quickly peeled out of the neighborhood. How had life come to this? Always on the run, always hunted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
